Talk:Not Meant to Be
Defeated the pair with 75 NIN/WAR MNK/WAR and WHM/BLM. WHM and MNK used Hexa Strike -> Dragon Kick for Light (Skillchain) on the Qutrub for over 5k damage. Then dispatched the Lamia. WHM needed to 2hr, otherwise went smoothly. *Also taken down by a party made of a 75 WHM/SCH, RDM/WHM, DNC/NIN, THF/NIN, 73 BST/WAR, and 65 SMN/WHM. The SMN distracted the Lamia with Fenrir while the rest of the party took out the Qutrub first with a Light (Skillchain) made from Shark Bite and Mistral Axe that did 5k damage, done by the BST and THF. The WHM decided to add yet more pain to this punch via Magic Burst on the Light (Skillchain) with Holy for 3k more damage. The Lamia was swiftly dispatched thereafter. Only thing that made this fight challenging was the AoE charm (if the mages are not close enough to be charmed be prepared to do some running or casting of sleep. Mages having Reraise up at all times is recommended). *When they say Qutrub is easily killed with Flame Crush they aren't kidding. I would suspect he has between 24k to 25k HP. First Crush did 12K+ and mine was 10k+. Neither SMN was really geared well, in fact the higher damage came from a a naked galka SMN. This was on Darksday. The Lamia pretty much ignored my flame crush though so I would maybe change avatars or pacts for her if you can safely do so. Fight went much smoother than the first time I beat this fight though. ShadowKatze 17:34, January 27, 2010 (UTC) *Duoable by 75 Bst/whm and 75 Smn/whm. Bst Familiared a Very Tough fly and popped the nm's. put fly on lamia for initial hate then attacked qutrub. Smn used Ifrit and flaming crush on qutrub first. Bst had to call jug pet midway to help finish fight. *One other thing to keep in mind for this fight is the location. The area in front of the ??? has undead Jnun that can potentially be a problem when hp levels start getting low. We found that clearing the corner to the right of the ??? on the hill worked better. After clearing the hill of imps the THF popped the pair and pulled them to our camp. *Easily Solable by SMN 90. Just attack the Moshdahn and use BP on Lamia No.27 to build up initial hate. Once one of them goes down, the other is easy. Use Spirit Taker on Moshdahn for huge gain in MP, with 798 MP gained in one test. *Easily Solable by BST 90. Nursery Nazuna used. Attack the Lamia No.27 to build up initial hate thenMoshdahn to death then kill Lamia No.27 . *Soloed the fight MNK95/DNC47. Used part of the abover suggestion and cleared out the imps. I used the imps to build up the TP and Finishing Moves(Got five moves then did Reverse Flourish to keep the TP constant and the cures and debuffs going. Used Finishing Moves to stun the Lamina with Violent Flourish. Because the Lamina is more of a threat with the magic casting in Teir -III I recommend killing her first then the Qutrub. ~Loshiniloi.Siren *Easily soloed by 99DNC/NIN. Buffed with Utsusemi: Ichi, Reraise, No Foot Rise, and Haste Samba. Before the fight, I used Reverse Flourish and waited for No Foot Rise to be up again to use for Finishing Moves in case I needed to stun. I didn't need to stun the Lamia at all because it kept casting Bio 2 and most of its spells were interrupted from my regular melee hits. Shadows do help in case of a major spell landing and to help minimize damage, but was never below orange HP the entire fight. As stated above, it helps to kill the Lamia first and then the Qutrub. I also agree not to fight them both in the water too close to the Jnun that can aggro. The links I got because the Qutrub got me into yellow HP did link the 2 Jnun but had no major impact on me at all and took them out after the Qutrub died. Got the cs after killing all the links np. --Nelka 09:46, June 10, 2012 (UTC)